I Love You, I Want You to Know
by OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: For bluerosesburnblue, since she was having a hard time lately and loves sibling relationships. Some Nox Fleuret siblings bonding that we should have had:)


**I Love You, I Want You to Know**

**Ravus' PoV**

As Ravus and Lunafreya did something different for a change, in having breakfast in Tenebrae's go-to outdoor café, he couldn't help noticing that she was eating those high-calorie cakes again and Ravus couldn't have been happier for this: Lunafreya deserved this little bit of happiness in her life, since she denied herself so much. And though Ravus _did_ think she'd lost herself some, since becoming Oracle, perhaps this was a hint that pieces of her old personality were still there somewhere.

...Though Ravus and Lunafreya had been fighting a lot lately-and he'd never understand how she couldn't take his side on the issues of Lucis and the "King of Kings"-they were having a nice time now; and it was actually Lunafreya had invited him here, since she still had some short time before her Oracle duties and he wasn't due to train his troops for a while, either.

"Sister," Ravus chuckled at the expense of the sibling who had always meant so much to him, "Why _do_ you like these cakes so much? Is it the flavor, or the color... or-"

In some ways, Ravus thought it was ludicrous to assume that his baby sister would like a certain food, just by the look of it. But one ate with their eyes first, did they not? And surprisingly enough, his guess ended up being true!

"I love the red of the strawberries," Lunafreya said around a mouthful of said fruit. "In Tenebrae, we mostly have sylleblossoms. It's true. But every now and then we get lovely red carnations. This reminds me of that."

"You always have loved your flowers," Ravus mumbled absentmindedly. Their late mother had been the same, and it made him love Lunafreya all the more for it.

"But I find the real question, is why _do_ you love this chocolate dessert as much as I do, brother?" Lunafreya asked cheekily, to which Ravus could only blush and stammer. _Should_ he tell her he was playing the part of the typical girl here, and just loved chocolate?

But before Ravus could think what to answer, Lunafreya was already coming up with one for him. "Is it because you _do_ see Prince Noctis as a friend, and thus love our country's signature tart because he does?"

And _there_ was the topic that always pulled the siblings away from each other… That selfish "Chosen King" who would have his sister sacrifice herself for him just to show him the way! How Ravus wished he could set him on fire… Lunafreya was teasing her, because of course she was, but Ravus had to know what had ever possessed her to joke about _this_.

But then again… Ravus thought maybe he ought to keep his temper. Because Lunafreya actually being brave enough to talk to him about the "love of hers", that she knew he despised, _must_ have said she was starting to trust him again. But he _did_ take an angry swig of his tea, and somewhat slammed the cup down back onto its saucer before deciding to dignify that with a response.  
"Lunafreya, are you blind? I am _not_ talking of the Memory Lane Pastry... that that prince apparently loves so much, but rather of chocolate cake here. Sometimes the simplest things, with just a bit of fruit added on top for flavor, are the best."

And since _before_ Tenebrae had become annexed by the Empire, the siblings had spent quite a bit of time cooking with their mother—and were somewhat experts—Lunafreya seemingly giggled, in knowing how this should have been untrue for _their_ palettes, but somehow wasn't for Ravus.

Sensing that the conversation had gone into a good place again, Ravus decided to keep it up: as the waitress deigned to bring the two their breakfasts (ever since Lunafreya had ascended as Oracle, they had their dessert first)."...So, Lunafreya," Ravus began, as he dug into his scrambled eggs with ketchup while his his sister ate toast with melted peanut butter on top of it. "Just- just for fun, I swear. I'm not harping on your career choice today... but if you could be anything other than the Oracle, what would it be?"

Lunafreya had a certain look in her eyes as Ravus said this, that he couldn't quite figure out. She also seemed to be contemplating putting butter on her toast as well, as a single serving of it shook within her hand? But finally, she said-even blushing some while she spoke-"A model, of course. Can't you tell by all the fancy clothes I buy-one of the only luxuries that I allow myself-that I love fashion? And, _no_: when the media just happens to get a bad picture of me and they post it in a magazine because they like my makeup, or whatever... that doesn't count."

Ravus winced at the last, because while he'd always think his sister was beautiful, he had seen some of those images _himself_ and she _did_ always seem awkward in them.

"What about you, brother?" Lunafreya questioned with a kind smile on her face, as she reached over and cut a piece of Ravus' eggs that would have been too big for him to chew. Ravus instantly thanked her for that, because he actually _hadn't_ seen it and probably _would_ have choked without his sister's healing assistance... so perhaps she really was meant to be the Oracle, after all.

"...My answer's… not as exciting as yours, Lunafreya: it's not much different than what I do now: but I would have liked to be a fencer. Doing swordplay, while _not_ having to kill for Niflheim, would have been a dream."

Ravus had actually thought Lunafreya would laugh at him for the admission, but she seemed to be in awe more than anything else. Perhaps she was imagining him in fencer's gear and going to his matches to cheer him on after school: it was the life they _should_ have had.

But her fascination was over quickly, and Ravus noticed at once when his sister got a mischievous glint in her eyes. She seemed to want to reach across the table and take his hand in hers, like they were gossiping girl friends, but in the end she did not. And Ravus did not know if he was relieved for this or sad.

"I suppose it's not _overtly_ exciting, Ravus. But you know what is? The feelings I know that Miss Highwind has for you! And every day she's becoming more and more fed up with the Empire! You should pursue her!"

...Ravus didn't know what it was in the coding for siblings, that the thought of Noctis at all touching his little sister made him want to destroy the world, but meanwhile, she _enjoyed_ speculating about _his_ live life... but it was certainly _something_ that was there. And something that was annoying.

"I swear she doesn't have feelings for me, Lunafreya! Please drop it!" And Ravus said this not because he doubted that Lunafreya was wrong about the woman... but because he was gay-something that no one else knew-and the idea of him with a girl made him very uncomfortable.

And there must have been something in his angry outburst, because Lunafreya gasped loudly and put a hand over her mouth as she looked at Ravus in shock. "Oh, Ravus! I'm so sorry that I didn't know until now. I'm so sorry!"

There was a ridiculous inner part of Ravus—that must have been a little girl-that wanted to cry for the situation now, but he did not… For it actually felt somewhat… good to get this all out in the open. And while there _were_ people now eavesdropping on this conversation between the Niflheim army commander and the Oracle, he found that he couldn't have cared less.

"This whole breakfast, you've been trying to reach out to me, Ravus, when I should have been doing so to you for so long."

Ravus started to hold his hand up to let Lunafreya know that what she was saying was ludicrous, and that of course _he_-the older brother—should be the one focusing on the _little_ sibling. But he felt himself holding back... Truthfully, it _did_ feel good to feel cared about by Lunafreya again. He smiled at her, as he evilly stole a piece of her own dessert now.

Things between them weren't perfect: someone soon noticed that the Oracle was at a table near them, and came to her in begging for healing—which of course Lunafreya gave. And so with that, Ravus was again reminded of how he hated her Calling, and the knowledge that she'd always put that before everything else.

But today, he felt more hope between them than he had in a long time... so perhaps it _was_ a sign of good things to come.

And after Ravus eventually chose to stand by this… this Chosen King—all because the kid had finally manned up when the butler that he didn't deserve, went and tried to kill the Chancellor after he'd kidnapper him—Ravus realized he had been right to believe all those years ago.

Noctis had somehow found a way to bring their Lunafreya—no, Luna—back, and now she was running into Ravus' arms: the promise of the future for them finally in sight.


End file.
